


Build Me an Angel

by DollieSpock92



Category: Supernatural Destiel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is missing Castiel so Castiel gives Dean something hold onto till he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me an Angel

Build Me an Angel  
Castiel stopped in front of the store unsure. Bright colors outlined the structure and a sign on the window proclaimed “For a special someone when you can’t be there.” Cass remembered Dean’s face when he told him he was leaving to search for God; though the hunter would never admit it, Dean had been devastated. He understood why Cass had to leave, but the knowledge didn’t make it any easier on either of them. If this store could help, Cass would be grateful.

Taking a look around, he turned to the door and went inside. Stuff animals outlined the walls while unstuffed ones laid inside buckets below them. Clothes and accessories of all colors were displayed on racks ranging from firefighters to Santa’s elves. A group of children were around a machine as someone helped them stuff their new toys and dressed them. As he took in the scene a lady with dirty blond hair and a dark blue vest greeted him and ask if he needed help.  
“I’m unsure.” He admitted gruffly. It seemed unlikely any of this would help him or Dean.   
“I can walk you through the process so you will have the perfect gift for your special someone.” She replied flashing a smile. “First we pick out an animal that they would like,” She said leading him to the bins of animals. Castiel looked about trying to figure out what Dean would like, finally selecting a light brown bear with blue eyes. She led him to the machine that was rolling the stuffing for the animals and directed him at a tray full of scents. “Now you can pick out a scent that your special someone would love,” she smiled. Castiel thumbed throw the scented tabs, breaking into a smile when he found the perfect one and handed it to her. “Pie is always a good choice.” She said laughing. “Next we need a heart.” She said pointing towards a container of brightly colored hearts. Castiel’s face became serious while he shifted through the hearts knowing that he needed to find the perfect one. Finally he picked up a white heart with a subtle tint of blue that reminded him of Dean’s soul as the lady stuffed the bear with stuffing and the scent. “Before we put the heart in you have to rub it in your hands to make it and nice and warm.” She informed him smiling. Castiel stood confused wondering the purpose of such as action, but he would do anything if it helped Dean when he was gone. Cass rubbed the heart in his hands and looked at the lady to receive the next instruction. “Now you have to pat it to give it a heartbeat.” She informed him. Castiel didn’t understand how that would happen, but he patted the heart nonetheless. “Now rub it against your forehead to make it really smart.” She laughed. Stiffly the angel brought the heart to his forehead to give the bear knowledge. “Now jump up and down so he will always love having fun.” Cass jumped up and down awkwardly so the bear and Dean would always have fun. “Alright last step, make a wish and give the heart a big kiss to give your special someone all your love.” Castiel thought a moment about what he wanted to wish for when it came to him; he wished that one day he could be by Dean’s side always. He made the wish kissing the heart and handed it to the lady. She sewed the bear up and directed him towards the racks of clothes to dress the bear. Castiel searched the clothes wondering what Dean would like best. When he made his selection he was directed to a computer to name the bear. He pondered a moment and then decided. A birth certificate printed out with the name Baby on it to go with the bear. When all was said and done, he pulled out the credit card Dean made him carry and the lady gave him the bear.

Sam had left to go to the bar with some pretty blond they met earlier leaving Dean alone in the hotel room. Not that Dean minded, the kid needed to get laid anyways. Dean decided on a shower to try to unkink the knots in his back from the last hunt. Not long after he heard the familiar rustle of wings in the other room. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and threw some loose pants before paddling into the next room. On his bed there was a teddy bear with blue eyes propped against the pillows. The bear wore a tan long coat with a white shirt complete with tie, black pants and shiny black shoes. Black feathered wings stuck out to the sides and a birth certificate laid at the feet proclaiming its name to be Baby. Above the name was a hand sprawled note “When I can’t be there”. Dean chuckled and reached for the bear turning the tie around like his angel’s. His heart swelled and since Sam wasn’t there to laugh, Dean pulled the bear close and went to bed.


End file.
